planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
November 19, 2019 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ PC and PS4 servers will be taken offline for maintenance on Tuesday, November 19, 2019 at 12:00pm PT for PC and 2:00pm for PS4. Downtime is expected to last up to 3 hours. __TOC__ PlanetSide 2 reaches Battle Rank 7 Congratulations, Auraxians! Through misty swamps, frozen tundras, and arid deserts, you've waged war for SEVEN glorious years. Take a look below to see what festivities are in store! Seven-Year Loyalty Decal From Nov. 19 through Nov. 30, you can pick up a seven-year Loyalty decal to place on your Armor or Vehicles for 1 Cert in the Depot! Double Experience Schedule From Nov. 19 through Nov. 21 ALL PLAYERS receive DOUBLE EXPERIENCE. This rolls into the MEMBERS ONLY DOUBLE EXPERIENCE weekend from Nov. 22 through Nov. 24. Anniversary Bundles! In the Depot from Nov. 19 through Nov. 30, special Anniversary Bundles! Recruit's Seven-Year Anniversary Bundle - 2999 DBC *High Threat Helmet (NSO/VS/NC/TR) *NS-61 "Networked" Emissary (Sidearm) Soldier's 7-Year Anniversary Bundle - 3999 DBC *High Threat Helmet (NSO/VS/NC/TR) *NS-61 "Networked" Emissary (Sidearm) *Singularity Faction Camo (NSO/VS/NC/TR) *7th Anniversary Banner (NSO/VS/NC/TR) *6-Month Heroic Boost *NSX "Networked" Naginata (LMG) *NSX "Networked" Yumi (Assault Rifle) Ancient's 7-Year Anniversary Bundle - 7999 DBC *High Threat Helmet (NSO/VS/NC/TR) *NS-61 "Networked" Emissary (Sidearm) *12-Month Heroic Boost *Singularity Faction Camo (NSO/VS/NC/TR) *7th Anniversary Profile Banner (NSO/VS/NC/TR) *NSX "Networked" Naginata (LMG) *NSX "Networked" Yumi (Assault Rifle) *Ancient Psykinetic Blade (Melee Weapon that packs a PUNCH) *Prismatic Singularity Camo (All Factions) *NSX "Networked" Tomoe (Auto-Scout Rifle) *NSX "Networked" Daimyo (Sniper Rifle) *NSX "Networked" Tengu (SMG) *Perfect Counter-Intelligence (Account-wide Exceptional Implant) *Perfect Carapace (Account-wide Exceptional Implant) *Perfect Bionics (Account-wide Exceptional Implant) New Directive Line It's time for a new Exceptional directive, complete with a Brilliant new camouflage usable on weapons, armor, and vehicles alike. Every weapon from this year's bundles will go into the Exceptional III directive, and future holiday weapons are planned to be a part of it as well! New World Map Screen We've made some big changes to the World Map screen that allow us to more easily relay information and get us ready for the launch of new zones. We're going to continue to build out this screen over the next few updates. Misc. Changes, Fixes, and Additions *Revenant Implant now works correctly. *Spitfire Auto-Turret no longer has a bugged cooldown. *NS-A Commando now counts as a melee weapon for the purposes of melee weapon kill directives and implant effects. *Soltech server's region location text now shows correctly in the character create screen. *Various UI-related performance improvements. *Holographic weapons and armor should now have proper tiling rates. *Drop Pods are no longer giant pumpkins. *Fixed PSA-02 Diamondback Forward Grip hand position. *Fixed NS Baron G5 hand position. *Fixed NS-61 Emissary aim down sights and hipfire position. *Implant Screen "Breakdown Duplicates" button now shows the correct breakdown amount. *Upgrading implants now shows the correct rank in the UI. *MAX units should no longer have crazy legs upon being revived. Looking Ahead Hey there, folks. Happy Anniversary! Since the October update, the PlanetSide 2 team has grown a great deal. With that growth meant taking some time to get reorganized, which held up some of what we had originally intended to deliver with this update. The good news is that it also gave us the chance to re-analyze our short and long-term goals with the new resources in mind, and the result became a solid new internal roadmap that will bring some exciting changes to the game at all levels of play. We'll talk more about our plans for this year and next during the Anniversary stream on Wednesday, Nov. 20; and I'll be sure to follow that up with a Dev Letter the following week that expands on what we share during the stream. -Wrel, Lead Designer Category:Game Update